


Papá, posso ver?

by SkyeVanParkerErotica



Category: Papá/Baby
Genre: Bar, Brazil, Erotica, Erotismo, F/M, Incest, Papa, Portugal - Freeform, Portuguese, Sex, Sexo, Sexual, daddy - Freeform, incesto
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeVanParkerErotica/pseuds/SkyeVanParkerErotica
Summary: Um pai e uma filha conversam num bar acerca da relação que têm desde cedo, uma relação pouco vulgar que toca na linha da sexualidade, do desejo e do proibido.





	Papá, posso ver?

© 2019 Skye Van-Parker. All Rights Reserved

UMA HISTÓRIA ORIGINAL DE SKYE VAN-PARKER

TODOS OS DIREITOS RESERVADOS A SKYE VAN-PARKER. A CÓPIA DE TODO OU QUALQUER CONTEÚDO AQUI INCLUÍDO É EXPRESSAMENTE PROIBIDA AO ABRIGO DO CÓDIGO DE LEI DE PROTECÇÃO DE DIREITOS DE AUTOR.

(PS. O conteúdo desta história é pura ficção, qualquer relação com a realidade é pura coincidência. Contém cenas explícitas de cariz sexual que podem ferir a susceptibilidade dos mais sensíveis)

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Posso ver-lhe a pila?”, perguntei-lhe rapidamente, a olhar para o lado.  
Queria pila boa, grossa, com volume, que fosse pesada quando a sentisse nas coxas. O papá tocou na sua pila, ainda murcha.  
“Queres?”  
Queria e queria muito. Estávamos num bar, ninguém imaginaria que ele era o meu papá. Tinha me tido aos 30, eu tinha feito os 18 agora. Um cinquentão bonito, charmoso, musculado, óculos escuros, com um sorriso maroto e meigo, olhos castanhos muito escuros rasgados, lindos de morrer, por baixo das lentes dos óculos de sol. Tão doces, quando me deitava na cama à noite, olhava para mim e beijava-me a testa. Eram os olhos mais bonitos que vira, sedutores. Os mesmos olhos que olhavam para as meninas que ele fodia antes de me deitar. Eu tinha inveja delas.  
Não sabia, na altura, exactamente o que ele lhes fazia. Apenas sabia que tinha ciúmes. O papá era meu, os seus beijos eram meus, o corpo dele tinha-me feito com carne, amor e esporra grossinha e quente e aqueles olhos eram para mim e para a mamã. Para mais ninguém.  
Deixou a minha mãe quando eu tinha 7 anos. Lembro-me dele a ler-me histórias à noite. A tomar banho comigo na banheira quando a mamã não estava em casa, fora em trabalho ou em visita a familiares. Esfregava-me bem, lembro-me de lhe ver o pénis.  
“Já não me lembro dele agora”, pensava eu enquanto ele me tocava nas pernas e bebia aquilo que tinha à frente. Apenas me lembrava de o ter visto. Queria tanto vê-lo outra vez, senti-lo a sério, agora que já era uma menina grande.  
O papá tinha voltado havia umas semanas. Eu já vivia com o meu namorado da altura, que agora nas férias estava na casa da família. Tinha a casa para mim, e o papá estava na cidade. Ficava em minha casa. O papá puxou-me para ele. “Senta aqui no meu colo, princesa. Vem ao pai” Sentei-me no colo dele. Tinha a cona tão molhada que me senti embaraçada. Se ele lá tocasse, entre as minhas coxas, perceberia imediatamente o quão excitada eu estava, a filha dele, no seu colo. “Roça aqui, amor”. Agarrou-me na cintura. Fez-me balançar para a frente e para trás, ao de leve. Sentia-lhe o pau a ficar durinho dentro das calças.  
“Queres pila? O meu bebé quer o pau do papá? Hmm…? Afasta as pernas, bebé….Shhh…está tudo bem. O pai toma conta”.  
Afastei as pernas e ele pôs a mão contra as minhas cuecas. Sentiu-as molhadas, às cuecas e a tudo à volta, as minhas coxas húmidas, suor misturado com molhado meu.  
“Uuuuuui, a minha princesa está tão molhadinha para mim… Não está, meu bebé..? Hmm…? Uuhh…..tão bom, amor…Deixa o papá ver, deixa..?”  
Afastou-me as cuecas e olhou-me para o sexo, a respiração ofegante, a sorrir-me para a cona húmida. Tocou-me no clítoris com o dedo médio, ao de leve. Depois deslizou dois dedos até à minha entrada, passando-os pelos meus pequenos lábios. Sempre a olhar para o que fazia.  
“Sabe bem, meu bebé, hmm? O meu amorzinho gosta do pai a tomar conta do seu pipi?”  
Levantou a mão a trouxe-a à boca. Deixou cair um pouco de saliva nos dedos. Levou-os novamente ao meu clítoris. Desta vez esfregou-me a cona com a mão inteira, aberta. Eu estava em êxtase. O papá a tocar-me no pipi, num fundo dum bar à noite. Havia poucos casais espalhados pelas mesas a namorar, com copos a mais. Havia velhos encostados a olhar para a rapariga do bar que limpava a bancada vezes sem conta.  
“O meu bebé queria isto há tanto tempo…hmm? Gostas, princesa? O papá a fazer-te festinhas, a tomar conta da tua cona molhadinha. Abre-me o fecho das calças, bebé. O papá tem um presente para o bebé”.  
Não sabia o que fazer. Estava petrificada em êxtase. Sentia-me agitada por dentro mas a minha cabeça estava imóvel, os meus olhos não saíam da visão da mão do meu pai a tocar-me. O movimento dos dedos contra os meus lábios encharcados. Sentia a entrada da cona a mexer com pequenos espasmos. Obedeci. Abri-lhe a braguilha. Deu mais um gole no whisky e começou a beijar-me o pescoço.  
“Tira a pila do pai”, disse o papá ao mesmo tempo que me tocava com a mão direita.  
Não lhe toquei na pila. Estava com medo do que iria encontrar. Queria-a tanto. Tive receio de a tirar e querer pô-la dentro de mim imediatamente. O papá não podia saber do quão desesperada eu estava para que ele me fodesse, nem que fosse por 5 segundos.  
Em criança, recordo-me do papá a fazer amor com a mamã. A minha mãe tomava comprimidos porque o papá fodia muitas meninas lá na rua. A mamã amava tanto o papá que engolia vários comprimidos por dia, só para ficar zonza, apática, os olhos turvos, a cara cerrada, a voz apagada. Não queria lembrar-se do meu pai, que ainda vivia lá em casa, mas também não o queria esquecer. À noite o papá dava-lhe pila. Dava-lha por trás, quando chegava a casa, à noite, depois de enterrar, durante o dia, o pénis teso de então 35 anos em adolescentes de 16.  
Faziam-lhe broches rápidos dentro do carro ou na Escola Secundária. O papá ia lá muitas vezes em trabalho. Durante os intervalos havia meninas que o seguiam à casa de banho. Ele punha-as em cima da sanita e lambia-lhes o pipi novinho, pronto para ser fodido com uma pila larga, grossa, pesada como a do papá. E ele fodia-as muito. Engravidava-as e obrigava-as a abortar, quando se descobria que estavam à espera de uma criança.  
O papá “tinha muito esperma”, ouvi uma vizinha amiga da mamã dizer à mamã, certa vez.  
“Ele precisa de relaxar, esvaziar um pouco. Ele é homem, são todos iguais. Querem meter a pila em todo o lado. Isso passa-lhe com o tempo. Não te preocupes. Um homem com um pénis como o do teu marido precisa de foder muito. Ele não gosta delas, ele só quer esporrar-se e acabou. Ele tem muito esperma. Tu sabes disso. Tem muita porra. Boa porra. É por isso que elas engravidam facilmente. Basta-lhes afagarem a cona na pila dele uma vez e engravidam. Não te preocupes, minha querida. Isto passa-lhe. Ele é tão novo. Só fez 35 agora em Janeiro. Isto passa-lhe”.  
Lembro-me de ouvir esta conversa enquanto estava no meu quarto a brincar com as bonecas. A mamã não disse nada. Custou-me ouvir falar da pila do papá daquela maneira. Era uma pila óptima, grande, com certeza.  
Agora o papá estava a tocar-me. A mão do meu pai no meu pipi de 18 anos.  
“Shh…..um dedo, meu amor….sim? Só para ver se és larga”.  
Enfiou o dedo médio só um bocadinho.  
“És tão apertada, bebé…..o teu namorado não te fode, amor, hmm?”.  
Continuou mais fundo.  
“Diz ao papá…O teu namorado não te dá com a pila?”, perguntou o papá a olhar para mim.  
“Não, papá…”, respondi com a voz tímida.  
“Não..? Por que não, bebé? A minha princezinha não gosta de pila, hmm? Diz ao pai. É o pai, amor… Pode contar tudo ao pai.”  
“Gosto de pila, sim. Ele mostrou-ma uma vez”, disse a medo.  
“Só uma vez, pequenina? Se eu fosse teu namorado mostrava-te a pila todos os dias, todas as manhãs devagarinho, enquanto ainda dormes. Ponho-a dura contra o teu rabo grande, apalpo-te as coxas e enfio-a. Se o meu bebé não a quiser no pipi eu ponho-a no rabinho… Quer no rabinho, amor..? Levanta-te. Deixa-me ver-te o rabiosque.”  
Levantei-me. Ele tinha o pau duríssimo dentro dos boxers azuis escuros. A pila estava tão erecta que saía dos boxers e continuava, longa, pelas coxas musculadas, debaixo das calças de ganga. O pénis era enorme. O volume ocupava grande parte da coxa, deixava um relevo respeitável nas calças. Era uma pila quase tão larga como a largura de um pulso de homem adulto. Tive medo e senti a cona a latejar. Virei o rabo para ele, quase ao nível da cara. Levantou-me a saia, afastou-me as cuecas.  
“Chega aqui, fofinha. Vem ao pai.”  
Cheguei-me mais perto.  
“Empina o rabiosque, amor… Um pouquinho. Isso. É o papá, meu bebé…O papá não te faz mal, sim?...Shhh, eu protejo o bebé…Empina o rabinho, princesa.”  
A respiração do papá estava pesada, a voz ainda mais sexy do que o normal. Grave, cronometrada, sempre ciente de tudo, profissional, carinhosa mas cheia de tesão. A voz do papá não era uma voz normal. Nunca a tinha ouvido em mais ninguém, e quando ele foi embora, quando eu era pequenina, tentei encontrá-la noutras pessoas, sem nunca me aperceber de que andava à procura dela.  
O timbre da voz do papá era lindo. O papá podia ser locutor de rádio, à noite, depois da uma da manhã. As senhoras e as meninas adolescentes iriam, sozinhas, para os carros dos maridos e dos namorados. Ligariam o carro e conduziriam para algum lugar não muito longe. Meteriam o rádio a dar e sintonizariam no canal de rádio aonde estivesse a voz quente do meu pai. Não seria necessário música. O papá falaria uma hora e as senhoras iriam esfregar o pipi. Afastariam as pernas, abertas à frente do volante do carro. Fingiriam que o papá estava a tocar nelas. Vinham-se na voz do papá e gemiam alto.  
Empinei o rabo.  
“Junta as pernas, princesa…Isso. Junta essas pernas grossas. Quero ver-te o pipi assim por trás, só com os lábios”, ordenou o papá.  
Sentia molhado a escorrer-me. Tinha noção da imagem que o papá estaria a ter: o meu rabo com curvas virado para a sua cara, o meu pipi depilado, branco com lábios rosa, cheio de fluido vaginal. Tinha o rabo molhado. Sabia-o porque quando estava sentada no colo do papá tinha sentido o molhado a escorrer-me da entrada do pipi para as bochechas do rabo. Fiquei tão envergonhada.  
“Estás tão molhada, amor…Que rabo lindo, meu bebé… Shhh…está tudo bem…”  
E o papá apalpou-me o rabo com a mão direita enquanto tocava na erecção sob as calças, ao longo da perna.  
“ Empina mais….Isso, princesa….”  
, o papá tinha a respiração lenta e forte agora,  
“Que cona linda, tão perfeita, pequenina. Deixa o papá lamber, amor, deixa?...Só para provar um pouquinho.”  
E o papá comeu-me por trás. Primeiro encostou a boca contra os meus lábios. Beijou-me o pipi várias vezes, com beijinhos pequeninos, leves, doces. Entre cada dois ou três beijos lentos, dava-me uma festinha no sítio onde tinha beijado. Ficava a olhar para minha cona enquanto passava a mão. Depois beijava-me outra vez. Sentia-me quase a vir. Fez me festas no pipi durante mais alguns segundos.  
“Senta aqui, meu bebé”, disse-me com uma voz grave, mais grave e limpa do que lhe era costume.  
Bateu com a mão no tampo da mesa duas vezes, de forma rápida. Virei-me para ele e fiz como me disse. No momento em que me sentei, lembrei-me do local onde estávamos. Aquilo era um bar. Privado, é certo, uma mesa recatada, ao fundo, com pouca luminosidade mas visível, ainda assim. O meu pai reparou na minha agitação e acalmou-me. Pôs-me a mão na coxa esquerda, afastou-a da direita.  
“Abre para mim, amor…isso…não há problema, sim? Está tudo bem, não há problema, bebezinho. Abre essas pernas grossas para o pai. Isso….Tão molhada, amor…Põe as cuequinhas para o lado, põe, bebé?....Uhhh……mmmm…..”, disse enquanto tocou-me na cona.  
“Tens uma cona linda, uns lábios molhadinhos lindos…Depilou-se para mim, a minha princezinha, hmm?”  
Respondi-lhe que sim com um aceno nervoso.  
“Fala, amor. Usa a boca. O meu bebé depilou a coninha para o papá?”  
“Sim, papá. Depilei o pipi para si”, disse em tom baixo, tão envergonhada que devia ter a cara completamente rosada.  
Ainda não acreditava que aquilo estava a acontecer, que o papá me tinha aberto as pernas e me estava a ver o sexo depilado, o clítoris inchadinho, a tomar relevo por entre os pequenos lábios, de tão excitada que eu estava.  
“O bebé deixa o papá tomar conta? Deixa…?”  
“Hmm hmm”.  
Foi o único som que consegui arrancar de dentro da garganta. Já não sabia falar. O meu corpo não o permitia. Sentia-me a arder. Talvez tivesse febre. Era como estar doente, sem energia, com os músculos a não obedecerem àquilo que eu pretendia para eles. Mas desta vez sentia um doente bom, uma febre boa, os músculos inertes, imóveis, as coxas a tremer abertas à frente do papá. O meu molhado a escorrer da entrada da cona para as bochechas do rabo, para o tampo da mesa e para as mãos do papá, com a erecção dele a mexer-se dentro dos boxers.  
“Deixa-me provar-te, amor.”  
O papá afastou-me melhor as cuecas, aproximou-se e pôs a boca na minha cona. Levou a língua inteira, mole, desde a entrada ao clítoris. Depois olhou para ela, massajou-me os lábios, colocou novamente a língua no clítoris. Lambeu-o bem. Tão tão bem. Devagar, círculos lentos. Mordeu-me um dos grandes lábios. Meteu o meu clítoris todo na boca. Chupou-o. Queria vir-me na boca quente do papá.  
“Ainda não, meu amor….Shhhh…Mais um pouquinho…O meu bebé quer-se vir..? Não aguentas o papá a comer-te o pipi…Queres tanto isto, não queres?”  
Lambeu-me mais. Vim-me toda na boca a ferver do papá.

 

 

OBRIGADA PELA LEITURA! ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO! DEIXEM NOS COMENTÁRIOS O VOSSO FEEDBACK, ADORARIA LER!

 

© 2019 Skye Van-Parker. All Rights Reserved


End file.
